Love is confusing!
by SailorMoon15.jakie
Summary: love is confusing. It makes you do and say crazy things that usually isn't you. Make you act and think differently. It's unexplainable, and these two friends were about to discover just that. One of them being new to it and the other one is just drunk on it after a game of truth and dare. In the end… well, I'm not gonna ruin it for you so please read and enjoy! Thx!


**Love is confusing!**

"Luce?"

"Shh…" she put her index finger on his lips. Pressing on them so he shall not speak more.

He stared at her with wide eyes. A little surprised by her sudden action. Alone, in the dark. In this dark room. A full moon. A new night. A new side of her showed.

He watches her eyes and could see her brown chocolate eyes shimmer like water shone by the moonlight. Her lips partly open allowing her tongue to slip out and trace her lips. Her hands glided down from his lips to his scarf. She loosens it and he wanted to stop her but couldn't as she was good at distracting him in other ways. She removes it from his neck as she stands on her toes and whispers in his ear his name, in a seductive way, "Natsu~"

His face lit up like a candle that is suddenly is light up by a flame. "L-Lucy. Stop this!" he said as his hand unconscious held onto her sides. She purrs like a cat and he could smell her breath. It smells like butter and sweet cherry with a hint of vanilla. "Your drunk Lucy. Stop this!" he said, she then covers his mouth by placing his scarf in front of his lips and immediately place her lips on it. His face overheated and he was as red as a tomato.

From the intense heat, he felt he was feeling dizziness. He then places his hands onto her shoulders and harshly pushes her away. "Lucy, you shouldn't have done that. We're good friends but still," Lucy looked at him, he looked away hiding his pink cheeks by using his hand which forms a fist, she looked at him disappointed. She puffs her cheeks as she crosses her hands, hugging his scarf. "But. I don't like us as just friends, Baka!" She said distraught looking away too. Her cheeks were very rosy than usual as he just looked at her confused and felt a little hurt by that. "What do you mean, we been friends from the start lucy, haven't we?"

"BAKA! We have, b-but…" she shouted angrily and embarrassed at the same time. She glances at him and immediately looks away. "But what?" He mimics her. She didn't answer, instead started to fidget with her hands. He then got irritated and inhale and exhale deeply. He then got close to her as he placed his palms on her cheeks and force her to look at him. He looked at her seriously, as he spoke up in a serious tone, "what am I to you, Lucy?"

Lucy groans angrily still pouting. She just couldn't believe this idiot hasn't gotten the message after that indirect kiss. She thinks he too dense to ever understand what she really feels for him. "I mean for real Natsu, how do you not know. I know your dense and dumb sometimes but I know you also smart in your own way sometimes! Don't make me say it! Plus you're a man! Man up!" She said angrily. Natsu has always been naive and known to not understand most things and Lucy knows that but she also knows that he not that stupid to not realize what she feels for him, at least that what she thinks right now.

He looks at her confused. "Man up?" He mimics. He really didn't know what was going on. He didn't understand why she was acting so weird tonight. It was just a game they were playing between their friends unless someone dared her to do those things to him. He thought of her as a friend but nothing else and for sure Mira for some strange reason wants them to be more than friends, and have kids. Which made him cringe when she brought that up last time at the guild. "Lucy, did Mira and Erza dare you to do this? It would explain why your acting so weird," Natsu ask seeming like he starting to understand where this is going but truly he did not see it wasn't only for that very reason. "No, I mean yes but no!" She said nervously looking away.

"Did they make you say we're not friends anymore to get me to react?"

"You idiot! It's not that either, ugh! Arg! Natsu you just won't get it! Fine I guess I just have to show you what I feel for you!"

"Feel for me? What do yo-" he got interrupted and immediately his eyes widen as his lips were sealed with hers. She had finally made a move on Natsu. He kissed him, this time for real, not letting go she use one hand to comb his hair and push him deeper into the kiss. Natsu didn't get it but he felt a tingly warm feeling within him urging him to just go with the flow. He closes his eyes as he like the feeling he was feeling forgetting everything, and forgetting they were just friends. He tasted her lips, which had a faint taste of a fruity wine, he could taste other fruity and bittersweet flavors as well. he assumes she had more than one flavor of alcoholic drink as she drank during the truth and dare game. He like the taste and he wanted more of her warm, tender lips, like an addiction, he craved for more and continued on sucking her fruity lips. As they deepen their kisses Natsu felt weak for some odd reason, but not in a bad way. It was making him feel warmer than his usual. his heart went from slow thumps, thumps to q quick Thump Thump. His heart felt like it was going to explode like a volcano. The blood flowing through his vines were like the lava and heart was filled with it. It like his hearts getting heavier by the seconds that go by and gets warmer till it finally burst wanting escape. He moans as Lucy felt the same way, blushing as she kept on with it.

Lucy then breaks the kiss to get some air in her lungs. They both were panting out of breath. "Do you finally get it Natsu?" Lucy asked him after she manages to control her breathing. Natsu looked at her, she was looking away. His eyes stare in one spot as if he was trying to wrap his mind around what just happen, "I don't get it but for an odd reason, I like that kiss and my heart keeps on beating fast. Wait, you kiss me! You kiss me! Wait but why you kiss me, Lucy! We're friends and last I check friends don't kiss each other!" Natsu was totally panicking now. He was showing her a new reaction, and Lucy glance at him blushing intensely as she frustratedly said, "ugh! Natsu are you kidding me! Do you or do you not get it! You act like you do but don't. Is it that much of a shock you won't believe I actually really do like you more than a friend. I love Natsu! You make me go crazy, I can't stop thinking about you every day. When I wake up the first thing I think about seeing is you! Dam it, do you really need me to say it! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in fairy tail and Bora would have taken me as a slave. Yeah, you're a dummy and all; you're dense and everything so It makes no sense why I like you but I do and I realize that after you left me for a long time with no reason. Your kind, funny, and even smart in your own way. You may be dense and may do reckless things but that what I like about you. I like how you stand up and not give in just for your friends, for our guild, fairytail. I like your goofy grin smile. Every time I see-," she stops not by will but because Natsu had covered her mouth with his hand.

"Your right, I am stupid. I didn't even realize my own feelings. But now that I think about what you said before and done tonight, I realized ever since I got to know you better I can't get you out of my mind. Since I left you I always miss you and I felt pain in my heart like a knife when I realize you were not there with me by my side. So I trained for those two years, thinking when I get back I'll show you how much I have improved and even go to another mission with you for old time shake again. I told happy about what I felt and he always replies cheekily, ooooo you looove her. I always said that wasn't it but I don't know if I was right. What is Love anyway? You said you love me, Lucy? What do you mean by that?" he inquires as he put his hand down to let her answer. She stays frozen, shock by what he said, it sounded like he knew what he was saying but truly he still hasn't figured it out. Maybe it because he never really love someone before, but she was sure he did like Lisanna. Maybe he never realized his feelings for lissana or maybe it was just the feelings of a very close friendship. She only guesses because someone told her stories about his childhood with Lisssanna at that time. It only saddens her as she thought about but right now is different. Lissanna was with them but it base on how Natsu treated her was as he was talking to Mira as a friend. She then shakes it off as she looks at Natsu who had asked her a question. She thought for a moment on how to put it into words but nothing came to mind so she just tried her best so he would understand it.

"Natsu, Love is confusing. It differs depending on you alone. For me, I felt confused at first since I thought of you as a friend and always did but sometimes I thought of you more than a friend. I would mostly think about what you would do and wouldn't do, I would immediately expect you coming in from my window to go on a new mission. I had Levy, Maria, and the others who I consider friends but slowly I notice that I don't really think about them as much as I did with you. I talk to Mira about it once and she would smile and said to me that I might feel that our relationship isn't enough and that it only meant one thing, that I like you. At first, I neglected it and gave her reasons such as your stupidly and that you never be my type, but I caught my tongue and started talking about you in a good way, even in ways that most people wouldn't notice about you until I pointed them out to her. Such as that your smart in your own way and you matured little by little all while keeping your childish side of you. Mostly everyone thinks of you as naive and reckless, which you are but there have been times where you got serious and in a way were smart such as during that S-class mission we first took and got punished for it... That when I realize I like you more than a friend and later realized it was love. I don't understand it but no one does. Love is confusing but it makes you feel awkward, or warmer with the person you like more than just a friend. Makes you notice the little things about her or him that others never notice. Make you think crazy and even do crazy things around them. Make you act weird and feel weird. Like this warm tingly feeling you get only around a certain person, it makes you blush and say things you usually wouldn't. Probably even embarrassed yourself. That how I feel around you Natsu, I'm crazy in love with you!" Lucy said avoiding eye contact. Natsu eyes widen as he blushes thinking it was cute when she felt too shy to say all that. He seems like he started to understand. Remembering what Lucy mention made him notice that there were little things about lucy that other never notice in her, and he was sure no one seen her be this shy and wise to say.

"You amazing Lucy. You sound so wise. Yet I could see you were modest to say all that. I think I understand now. It makes sense. I feel just like you. It makes me say things that I usually don't say around others. Makes me notice how cute you can be sometimes when you're mad, puffing your cheeks out like you were earlier. Makes me feel warm and weird around you. Don't completely understand it but I think I know now that love is more than just a word and that I don't feel warm and happier around you just cause I love you as a friend. All I can think about is you and I'm sad without you, so I think. No I don't think, I know I love you now lucy," he said bashfully as he made his goofy, grinning-smile as he cups her cheeks and pulls her into a kiss. Now Lucy was shocked, she saw a new side of Natsu. He sounded so mature to her and not childish. He spoke words that others would think he was naive to see. But that didn't matter what matter is he finally got it. She closed her eyes as they kiss deeply. Feeling the love they had for one another as the enjoyed the taste of each other's lips. She moans into it as she thought to herself that Natsu was good at kissing. Man, she had no clue Natsu was capable to do these things but then again it was her first kiss so she doesn't know if he was good but for her, he was good enough and maybe even better. The kiss made her feel warm and her heart raced with every second that past. As they kiss, Lucy started thinking about the moments with Natsu. His smile, his words, the first place she met him and the game that their guild won even after the 7 years. They have gone through hardships and had finally found time to chill. She even recalled the say she was so excited to go see the cherry blossom glow but she got sick unfortunately and couldn't go. However, when she woke up late evening and look at the window she caught the most beautiful thing and what even better Natsu had gotten in trouble but it was all for her to see the tree glow in it glory knowing she really wanted to see it. Of course, he got in trouble for it but she likes him for it. All these memories made her happy. She was thankful that they were able to meet and have a great adventure and now she was even happier know he felt the same.

"Lucy!" Echo a voice in her mind. She opens her eyes slowly. What was going on, wasn't she kissing Natsu having their moment. Who intruding on them now. Her sigh was a blur, she blinks a couple of times till her sigh clear up. The first thing she notices was that she wasn't in a dark room with Natsu kissing her. Instead, she was in her room, in her bed laying down. Her room was lit up and it wasn't moonlight, it was sunlight. "Was all that just a dream?" She thought. "Finally you woke up Luce! Hurry up lazy bum, Gray, Erza, Happy, Carla and Wendy are waiting for you to go on our next mission!" A familiar voice caught her attention. She sat up in the bed getting herself to wake up to know what going on.

"Natsu, weren't we in a dark room?"

"Huh? What you talking about. Don't ya remember we played truth and dare and got drunk last night? I took you home because you were tired after having a bit too much and well Erza and Mira demanded me to take you home. After that, I left you sleeping in your bedroom. I went back home myself to catch some Z's."

"Huh? So you're saying after I confess and we finally hook up… that it was all was a dream!"

"What are ya talking about? Hook up? You and I confess what?"

Lucy sighed feeling disappointed. Very dissatisfied with the situation. She looks as if she was about to cry but instead she smiles and looked at Natsu, "I'll go get ready! Can't wait to go with you to our next mission!" Natsu looks at her puzzled but shrug it off and smiled, "Okay!"

* * *

 ** _Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this short Nalu story. I kinda wanted to write something and this is what I came up with. I wanted it to be a little different but sorta cliche somewhat with a surprise in the end. So please leave a review and tell me what you think about it._**

 ** _Also, I thought about other authors wanting to write a fanfic out of this, which I don't mind but asked for my permission first and give me credit for it before using my work. I would like to see a continuation of this one-shot. (:_**

 ** _Thanks for reading and please leave a review below. I had fun writing it!_**


End file.
